


lost in a static

by haipollai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dameron.” He takes the  hand Poe offers climbing back up to the hall. Poe’s fingers are immediately on him.</p>
<p>“Let me,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>Finn nods mutely. He’s tired of denying it doesn’t matter that he’s in this armor again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in a static

Poe whoops as he runs onto the Falcon, blaster fire ricocheting off the hull around him and Rey as they tumble aboard. They're already up and moving to the cockpit when Finn gets aboard. 

Finn is down in the gun turret when Poe finds him. “Hey there.” Poe is still burning from adrenaline, grinning brightly down at him. It falters though and Finn knows why. The helmet is off but everything else...

“Dameron.” He takes the hand Poe offers climbing back up to the hall. Poe’s fingers are immediately on him.

“Let me,” he murmurs.

Finn nods mutely. He’s tired of denying it doesn’t matter that he’s in this armor again. It feels as if somehow being in it too long and he’ll lose who he's become. The arm guards come off first, dropped to the floor with a heavy thud that echoes in Finn’s ears. Poe steps in closer to reach the clasps under the shoulder. 

“I can undress myself,” Finn says, but he doesn't make any effort to move away. 

“I know.”

Finn sighs in relief when the chest piece is gone and the back one clatters to the ground without anything to hold it. He feels like he can move again and decides to celebrate that by hooking an arm over Poe’s shoulder for support so he can lift up his legs. 

If it moves him close enough his lips touch Poe’s neck, then so much the better. Piece by piece, he's finally out of the armor and the padding quickly follows suit. He doesn't care how useful it was to have a stormtrooper so easily able to infiltrate the ranks, he never wants to put it on again. 

Poe wraps his arms around his waist, lips barely touching his. Finn smiles and leans into him, more than happy to focus on him over the armor. “Hey.”

“We’re safe.” He kisses Finn softly. “You kept us safe. We're light-years away from the First Order, You're safe.”

Finn nods wordlessly. He knows but he doesn't want to think about it. 

“Finn. Are you ok?”

“Yea, yea I'm fine.” He's lying, it's something he still isn't good at so Poe doesn't let go of him. “Mission went perfect, right?” He smiles tightly, he needs Poe to know he's going to be ok even if he isn't there yet. He needs Poe to stop worrying. He's here and committed to the resistance, he's willing to do what he has to do. 

“Yea mission went fine, so we gotta worry about you now. Alright?”

Finn shakes his head. He doesn't need to be worried about, he'll be okay. The unit comes first and right now the unit is Poe and Rey. Poe sighs and looks so tired so Finn leans into kiss him, running his fingers through Poe’s hair. Poe melts into him easily which always makes his stomach twist with warmth. Poe trusts him. A runaway stormtrooper. 

“At least come up to the cockpit with me?” Poe asks. “I’d offer my quarters but Rey is going to burn out the engine at this rate.” There’s no way Finn can say no to that and lets Poe lead the way back up. Rey gives him a quick glance over before shooting him a smile. 

“We’ll be home before you know it.”

“If you don't kill us all,” Poe teases. 

“ _You crashed one of the last Alderaanian fighters in the galaxy._ ”

Poe huffy indignantly at being accused of crashing anything on purpose. “I didn't know the engine was going to explode.” She scowls at him, still not able to forgive him for denying her the chance to play with the obscure tech. “That was two weeks ago we'll find another.”

Finn smiles back as he slips into the seat behind Poe. Home still has an odd feel to it but he’s getting used to it. He thinks maybe home is more these two then any particular place. Poe takes over flying from Rey, dropping them out of hyperspace smoothly. Once they’re sure they’re alone, she starts the engineering check, making sure they’re truly as unharmed as they believe. Most of what they’re throwing back and forth goes right over Finn’s head. Poe grumbles about dampeners and gryoscopic alignment, and other words with too many consonants.

Rey retorts with alignment is delta five three off and it’s not her fault, Poe pushes the ship too hard and really the coil stabilizers are on their last legs. She threatens to plug BB-8 directly into the ship’s computer which gets a loud whirring of beeps from somewhere behind them.

“Don’t worry BB-8,” Poe yells over his shoulder. “Empty threats.”

“Is not!” Rey yells. They all know she's lying, she'd never hurt BB-8. BB-8 rolls into the cockpit, deftly ducking underneath Finn to beep up at her indignantly.

“Yea, that's right BB-8, you tell her,” Poe says, laughing as he twists the ship around the system. It's standard procedure when getting away from the First Order, take a few twists and turns though other systems before returning to base if you can. 

She frowns out the window. “I'm gonna, just you wait.”

“Hey,” Finn leans in and pats BB-8 on the head. “We won't let anything happen to you buddy.”

“Yea okay fine,” Rey concedes. “I won't do anything to you BB-8.” BB-8 beeps happily and rolls away. “Wait- what?” She springs out of her seat, almost tripping over Finn in her haste. “Sorry, sorry, something is sparking.” She says over her shoulder as she disappears. 

“Wait? Sparking?” Finn looks back at the door. “Should I…”

“It'll be fine,” Poe says, but he's distracted by not getting them caught in a planet’s orbit. “She's got BB.”

“I’m gonna go.” Finn gets up to chase her down, easily finding her by following the yelling and beeping. They're half in a panel and there's lots of banging coming from inside. 

“Um. Need anything?” He asks. 

BB-8 beeps and spins, giving him a thumbs up. 

“We’re fine!” Rey says, sliding back out. “Just some wires got loose. Secured for now.” She gets to her feet,wiping off her hands on her pants. “We-” Something sparks out of the opening and they all jump. Rey scrambles back inside and is yelling for tape and an ex spanner. BB-8 and Finn race each other to the tools. Finn digs through the bin but doesn't know what she actually wants to runs back with the entire thing. 

They're there for five minutes, passing things back and forth. Finn feels relaxed for the first time, he's best when he has something to do and it always feels best to be helping out Rey. She doesn't have any time except for what needs to be done. 

When things seem to finally settle, they sit there in the hall just breathing. 

“Thanks,” Rey finally says.

“Of course, you know me, always here to give a helping hand. Hands.” He grins and wiggles his fingers. 

She smiles and gets to her feet, offering him a hand up. “You did good today,” she says, pushing him back up towards the cockpit.

“Doesn’t always feel like it,” he admits. It’s always easiest with her to say what he’s really thinking. Maybe it’s how she looks at him like she’s actually listening, or maybe just because they stood there in the snow together and she wasn’t scared to stand beside him knowing who he was as they faced down Kylo Ren.

She elbows him. “Well this time you did, alright?” BB-8 beeps up at him from their feet. Finn still doesn’t understand the droid like everyone else seems to, but that came through loud and clear.

“Yea. Alright.” He elbows her back. The armor is away, left where it fell, and they’re piled together into the cockpit.

“So we blowing up?” Poe asks over his shoulder. 

“Not today.”

“Good to hear.” He pushes the ship into hyperdrive before spinning around to face Finn. He rests his feet up in Finn’s lap. “And you, Finn?”

Finn frowns at him but he curls his fingers around Poe’s ankle. He’s not in his flight suit, instead just in worn black pants and tunic. He looks good like this, soft and completely at ease in the pilot’s seat. “I’m fine, stop asking.”

“Gonna have to make me.” He bites his lip and gives Finn a long look. Finn used to not be sure what those looks meant but now he has no doubt.

“Maybe later.” He’s still shy sometimes but Poe nudges him with a toe, refusing to let him retreat. Finn tightens his grip on Poe’s ankle but he’s careful not to hold too tight, not wanting to accidentally hurt him and Poe takes advantage. He continues nudging until Finn gives in and ducks across to kiss him. “You’re annoying,” he grumbles. 

“It works.”

Rey groans. “You two are the worst, honestly.” 

“I’m _appreciating_ hard work,” Poe grins, with all his ruffled charm. Rey rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. 

“Hey,” he reaches over to poke at her. “I deserve some appreciation,” Finn says, he’s fine and is starting to feel like he can believe it for when they ask him again. They’re looking out for him.


End file.
